After it all
by qbert75
Summary: A little one shot because i watched the whole thing. It starts a few days after the events of the last episode.


**HEY ALL i just watched the entire series of the Teen Titans, every episode and the movie so i can't just not write something about it. This is a one shot, but you never know if the people demand more who am i to augure.**

Terra walked through the halls of her school, but her mind was wandering through mind. It explored every corner of her mind. It searched, and searched until it found something that could be what that strange green man was talking about: A small chest in her room, she can't remember what was in it, the only thing she could remember about it was that her father said to never open it. The ring of a bell brought her back to reality. She was sitting in her favorite class: geography. How could she sit in any class with her thoughts eating away at her, she looked to the cloak, it read: 1:37. She couldn't endure the next two hours till the bell rang for her to leave for home. So she did the only thing she could think of doing. She walked straight up to the teacher and asked. "Can i go use the restroom." The old man nodded his head. She grabbed her bag from her desk as she left the room, and she walked straight out the front doors.

Her house wasn't far, and she walked home from school everyday anyway. She unlocked the front door and rushed to her room. She dug under her bed till she found the chest, it was simple iron latch and lock. She examined the lock, it was familiar to her. _Wait it can't be this easy,_ she thought as she pulled out her house key and inserted it into the lock. It clicked and she turned it, the lock fell open, she threw open the chest inside she not only found: A communicator that looked exactly like the one beast boy tried to give her. A pair of goggles, a small jacket, a comb and a few more odds and ends. She found Memories that were lost to her. Her mind flooded with images of five people she had never seen before, or so she thought. A man in a mask stood beside her as four people and Beast Boy stared her down. Everything flooded back to her, and with her memories came something else, an earthquake large enough to shake the whole city. She reached into her chest and she picked up the communicator. "I knew this day would come, but not this soon." A man's voice said.

Terra whipped around to see her dad leaning against her doorframe. "Did you know about this stuff, did you know and not tell me?"

"Yes i knew, but that stuff is not you, and it doesn't have to be."

She held the communicator just staring into the T that was painted into it. Her free hand slammed the chest close, and she wrapped her arms around it. She stood and charged past her fake father and out the door. _where do i go now. wait_… her mind flooded with a new image a house of mirrors, _He will know where to find me._ So she ran to the pier with clutching her box, and the communicator still in her hand.

As she approached the house of mirrors she saw in her memoirs, she flipped open the communicator. Without knowing what she was doing she pushed a few buttons and the screen lite red. She approached the large circle of mirrors, they were even more run down than she remembered. she sat down in the center of the room and went through the rest of her box. It was a while before anything happened, but only one person came through that door, it was the only person she wanted to see at the moment. Beast Boy stood in the doorway, his face had a look of being purely dumb struck. "I… I... your… wait, Terra, no this is another lie." he started to walk away

But Terras mind showed her something else. "Beast Boy, this is no lie."

He stopped "How could this be anything else?"

"Because now i remember everything."

"You know you don't have to feel pity for me i can move on."

"Beast Boy, you guys found me in the desert. Than i left, than when i came back after…" Her body shook "When i came back you guys were playing vollyball."

Beast Boy could feel tears in his eyes, "Anyone could figure that out." He tried again to walk out, but the ground shook under him. He stopped and turned to look at Terra.

"I also remember a few tricks." Before she could react Beast Boy had his arms around her and was crying into her shirt.

"Your… Your… back" He managed.

"I think its time we go home." She hugged him back. Beast Boy pulled back and looked around.

"Ya I really hate this place."

They left The house of mirrors, but BB's communicator went off. He opened it, Robin stared back at him. "Did you located the distress signals origen?"

"I told you so." BB said in a soft voice and clicked the device close.

All the Titans were in the common room when the door whooshed open to reveal BB and Terra. Everyone looked dumbfounded at the door. "BB… you were right." Cye was the first to speak.

"I told you she was back, and now shes home."

Raven flipped up her hood, "You know i'm going to have a hard time trusting you."

Terra walked down the stairs and over to Raven, "You have nothing to fear, i did not even remember any of this till today."

"Do you have all your memories back?"

"As far as i know, yes."

"Than you would understand why i don't trust you."

Terra looked down, but nodded. "If you all don't mind, i would like to get some sleep. Its been a… intense day."

"Of course, you should know where your quarters are. But just in case BB you should take her." Robin smiled.

They shrugged and left the room, walking through the twisting halls of the tower they were silent. But when they arrived at her room she asked. "BB can we talk."

"Of course, what's up?"

She motioned for him to enter the room, he did. they crossed the room and she sat down on her bed. She patted the spot next to her, BB sat. "I.. I…" She droned off.

"What is Terra yo-"

He was interrupted by Terras lips on his, he did question it. He just enjoyed it. She pulled away, "Oh, god i'm so sorry i… i don't know…" She trailed off.

"Its ok, reall-"

He was cut off again by Terra kissing him, more passionately than last time. She broke it off again "OH god, maybe you should go."

"Terra if this i-"

Again he was cut off, but as Terra tried to break away, BB held her in it. She squirmed and broke away. "BB YOU SHOULD LEAVE."

BB thought about it for a second. "No," and he pulled her into a kiss this time.


End file.
